


Coming home.

by Shadows_of_The_Night11



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but i'm trying, in most of them at least, pure fluff, you know I can't stay away from angst for too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night11/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night11
Summary: They always miss something when they're not together. They can grow apart and yet, found their way back to each other. They always find their way back home.OrThat one-shot collection everyone should have. We all know that there are thousands of ways these goofs can fall in love, and this is just a collection of stolen moments following a Tumblr prompt list.





	1. "Do you want me to leave?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelKruger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKruger/gifts).



“Do you want me to leave?”

“Of course not,” Alex answers immediately while fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweater, “There’s something I have to tell you.”

  
Blue eyes try to find hazel ones, but it’s impossible when Alex is avoiding eye contact and staring at the floor.  However, Kara can feel the uneasiness from miles away.  Alex has never been this kind of nervous mess while she fights with a sweater that belongs in Alex’s closet.  Still, she takes Alex’s hand in hers, trying to ease her discomfort and offer support at the same time.

“I’m here to listen, Alex.  You know you can tell me anything. ”

  
They’ve worked through their issues with time and patience.  There are few secrets between them;  most of them have to do with privacy rather than a lack of trust.  They’re open and honest with each other and certainly, things are better than ever.

  
Telling Kara about her sexuality wasn’t hard because she was telling Kara, but because Alex was afraid of the weight of those words.  She was afraid of the rest of the world being aware she was anything but normal.  Perhaps she was never normal to start with, but coming out was a big step even for the agent.  However, if she was making herself vulnerable and letting anyone see, it would always start with Kara.

  
“Okay so, I’ve been talking with Sara.”

  
There’s a pause, and Kara thinks she might have an idea of where this is going.

  
Agent Danvers and the White Canary could be a power couple if their interactions while fighting Nazis say something.  But that doesn’t mean Kara is feeling less sick at the thought of Alex dating the legend.  Maybe it’s because Maggie hurt Alex, as unintentional as it was, and the Legends don’t really stay long in the same place.  It would be unfair to ask Sara to stay, and unfair to ask Alex to leave.  Or maybe Kara wants to believe Alex would stay.

  
“She’s been a real sweetheart after what happened.  I mean, she gets me, you know? ”

  
Yup.  Kara definitively knows where this is going.   


“So, I called her after Maggie texted me and I doubted for a second if I made the right call.  Sara reminded me that it was the right choice.  She reminded me that there’s someone out there that will love me even more.  I’ve moved forward although sometimes it’s still hard.  Anyway, I realized I deserve to be happy,”   


“Of course you do!”  Kara interrupts while giving a gentle squeeze to Alex’s hand.   


“I deserve meeting someone able to light up my days and guide me through the darkest nights.  Someone that helps me forget about the rest of the world without the help of scotch and someone that sees me for whom I am, and decides to stay. ”   


Kara can feel a twinge of pain but forces a smile on her lips when she looks up at Alex.  However, the gesture turns genuine and gentle when she finds that joyful glint in Alex’s eyes.  Honestly, she can’t be upset when Alex looks like that;  happy and free.   


“Something tells me you found that special someone already.”   


There’s a playful shove that has Alex laughing breathlessly, and Kara wishes she had left before this conversation started.  She would like to say it’s not a secret she loves Alex with all her heart.  Sadly, it is and that’s why this whole thing is hurting so much.   


“I think so, yeah.”  Alex replies with a hand running through her hair in a nervous gesture, “It took me a long time to realize that person was right in front of me.  I think; I want to believe, that person is you. ”   


The words are almost silent and if Kara wasn’t the kind of alien she is, she would have missed them.  But she is and she doesn’t.  Still, she can’t really talk even when she feels Alex pull her hand away and look down in shame.   


There’s no need for words when she’s pulling Alex closer, making her forget about the world with the softest of kisses.  It’s something tentative until Alex pushes back, finding her ground and turning a kiss into a second one.   


Maybe Kara should send a “thank you” card to Sara.  Then again, that can wait till later.   


“I love you, alien girl.”  Alex whispers as they pull back to rest her forehead against Kara’s “Always. ”   


Kara’s not leaving anytime soon, that’s for sure.  She’ll be there for Alex, always.   


“I love you too.”


	2. I swear it won't happen again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Alex threatens to leave if something doesn't change. Honestly, pure fluff.

“This is the last time I stay over,”  Alex says before taking another sip of coffee, barely acknowledging the alien with her words before shifting her attention to breakfast.  “You’re just impossible.”

  
“Alex, please.”  Kara begs once again “I swear it won’t happen again. ”   


If the unimpressed look Alex throws her way is any indicator, she doesn’t believe her at all.  However, there’s no time to convince the Agent before she’s looking back at the newspaper.   


“You’ve been saying that since we were in high school.”   


That’s a fair point although a low blow, nonetheless.  Certainly, Kara could point out that this is not the first time Alex says she won’t stay again, but she doesn’t want it to be the last.  There are things Kara can’t really control;  even after all this time.  It’s not her fault, but it’s not Alex’s either.   


“I promise to make it up to you.”   


That finally earns Kara a curious glance although is obvious Alex is not completely sure about it.  At least, not enough to ask until Kara offers her best pout and her eyes shine brighter in the morning light.   


“Alright.  It better be good, Zor-El. ”   


“Oh, it will be,”  Kara says with a mischievous smile.   


She takes the empty cup from Alex’s hand and puts it on the kitchen island next to them.  She holds her hand for a second;  rubbing small circles with her thumb before kissing the knuckles.  Then, she pulls Alex close until she almost falls from her seat.  But Kara is there to catch her;  keeping her as close as they can in their current position.   


“And if not, I think there’s another way for me to keep you warm not only at night.”   


Alex doesn’t really understand how this is going to help with the blanket hog problem that leaves her feeling cold every night.  Of course, that doesn’t really matter when Kara is kissing her like _that_.   


It should be just another Saturday morning.  It should be just another stolen moment as they spend their time together in the privacy of Kara’s place, but the routine is broken and breakfast is forgotten.  There’s no way to fight it as Kara’s sweet lips descend upon Alex’s skin.  They travel down a slender neck;  following the line of Alex’s throat until Kara can suck her pulse point with enough force to leave a mark behind.   


Every kiss and playful nibble reduce Alex to a mess of soft whimpers and _“ Kara, please._ _ ” _   


Okay so maybe Kara hogging all the blankets in the middle of the night is not a deal breaker when her kisses leave Alex feeling almost feverish.  And okay, Alex is not a monster that will deny her girlfriend when the girl that came from the stars asks her if she wants to spend the night.   


It’s still early, but Alex knows she won’t be able to leave Kara’s side anytime soon.   


However, it’s not like Alex is asking too much.  She doesn’t want all the covers. Damn it;  she doesn’t even need then when Kara is a furnace.  All Alex is asking for is not to be cold because everyone her body hates that.  She will shiver through the entire day, no matter how sunny it’s outside and will fling anyone that dares to bother her to the sun.  How she plans to do that, it’s better not to know.   


It’s not really hard to make a decision when Kara looks up at her with hopeful eyes.  That look makes Alex weak until she’s nodding with a resigned sigh.   


It’s a surprise when things aren’t the same.   


There’s an extra blanket in place and Kara pulls her closer until her front is pressed against Alex’s back.  Soft love words fill the silence with the melody of a language almost forgotten.  Kara doesn’t forget;  she can’t.  Instead, she professes her love to Alex in Kryptonian with a devotion meant for a God.   


It doesn’t take long for Alex to fall asleep with a last thought in mind:   


_ She has never felt so warm in her entire life. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. <3


	3. "I'm not jealous."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Alex is an FBI Agent and she is curious about the mysterious woman with the blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I'm gonna try to write a hundred of this little things. Let's see how far I can actually go.

Routine is something FBI Agent Alex Danvers is used to.  Jogging every morning if she has the day off or enough time to run a few laps in the nearby park is part of that routine.  And this day couldn’t start differently.  She likes to be out and active before the day grows too hot and the park too crowded.

  
Also, _“blue eyes”_  comes every morning and that’s part of Alex’s routine too.

  
“Stop ogling her, Danvers.  Seriously, if I didn’t know you, I would think you’re a creep. ”

  
“Shut up, Lane.”

  
Lane is not part of the routine, but Alex enjoys her company.  Well, most of the time.

  
Taking another sip from her water bottle, Alex looks away from _her_.

  
The Agent would often find those bright blue eyes somewhere in that park.  Maybe while the blonde decided to play with the several dogs running after Frisbees or walking with an old lady as they exchanged stories.  There wasn’t a day Alex didn’t catch the way sunlight tangled with the blonde hair.  Often times she would get caught, although the girl would grace her with a charming smile before the agent would reconsider her career.  Good thing she wasn’t a spy even if that didn’t make her feel better at all.  “Blue eyes” was able to reduce the badass woman to a blushing mess.

  
“Look, I get it,” Lucy says throwing her arm around Alex’s shoulders.“ She’s really hot and those guns are to die for.  But, you have guns too, Danvers.  I mean, it’s okay if you want bigger ones even if you can lift a two hundred pounds man with ease.  There’s no need to be jealous.  We can hit the gym more often and work on that. ”

  
“I’m not jealous!”  Alex exclaims a little more vehemently than necessary “Now, get away from me.  You’re all sweaty and gross. ”

  
Stupid Lane and her big mouth, this has to be the last time Alex accepts her company.  It’s not like Alex has said the same time for the last ten months and still, she lets Lucy stay close.  It’s not easy to make friends when most of your life is under the “classified” label.

  
“I don’t think you would mind if I was a certain someone!”

  
Lucy just laughs when a bottle is thrown at her head, but she’s already resuming her jogging leaving Alex behind.

  
Just one more lap around the park and they can grab lunch.  That’s the best part of waking up early if there’s even a good part to that. Alex enjoys the company even if the teasing is endless when it comes to the mysterious blonde woman.  However, that’s something Alex has gotten used to as well.  She has shared so many years of her life with Lucy that they’re almost family now.

  
Having Lucy over for Thanksgiving is just as usual as Alex spending the weekend with the youngest Lane.  They’re close but never grew close in the sense of romantic interest.  They weren’t meant to date, at least not each other.

  
“Move your ass, Alexandra!  Perhaps that way no one will notice you’re turning green with jealousy. ”

“I’m not jealous!”  Alex repeats louder than before while catching up with her friend.

  
“You could have fooled me.  I thought envy wasn’t something you were capable of. ”

  
“Can you stop that?  It’s nothing like that.  Seriously though,” the redhead says as she falls in rhythm with Lucy’s pace “she’s beautiful and hot as hell.  I’m not jealous.  I’m just fucking gay. ”

  
An amused smile makes its way to Lucy’s lips but she stays silent while her friend looks down, too ashamed to offer any kind of visual contact.

  
“You can’t blame me for that.  And I already feel stupid enough for calling her _“blue eyes_ ” on my mind because I don’t even know her name… ”

  
Her line of thought breaks abruptly as she collided against something firm although soft at the same time.  Or rather;  a certain someone with stunning blue eyes and golden hair.  Of course, she would bump into her, karma surely likes to play tricks on Alex.

  
“Hey, Kara.”  Lucy greets with a knowing smirk.

  
“Hi, Luce.”  Comes the shy reply.

  
“What?”

“It’s Kara,” Lucy tries to clarify when it’s obvious Alex is dumbfounded.

  
“Yeah, my name is Kara.”

  
“Oh.”

  
And yes, Alex feels even more stupid at the lack of words, but “blue eyes” is still there.  No. _Kara_ is  still there;  smiling and blushing softly as she fidgets nervously with the hem of her shirt.  It’s not fair something so simple is so adorable and makes Alex go soft inside.

  
“Wait, you knew?”  She questions while glaring at the shorter woman.

  
“If you wanted to know, you could have just asked, Danvers.  Geez, you’re certainly too gay to function. ”

  
That seems to get Kara’s attention as she looks for confirmation from Alex’s side.  What she finds is this nervous smile before Alex is running a hand through her hair showing up her biceps and Rao, that woman has guns.

  
“You want to join us for lunch?”  Lucy asks when the moment drags on and those two idiots can’t find their way out of this awkward situation.

  
“Oh, yeah.  Sure;  if that’s okay with both of you. ”

  
“More than okay,”  Alex responds eagerly.

  
Lucy can only roll her eyes as she leaves them behind before turning around to shout one last thing.

  
“You owe me one, Zor-El!  And say hi to your cousin.  He better takes care of my sister or I’m going to hunt him down. ”

  
“ It’s good to see you again, Lucy. ”

  
“Oh god, Lane.  You knew her and couldn’t cut me some slack? ”

  
“What would be the fun in that?”

  
Seriously, it’s not her fault they can’t start a conversation like normal people.  Still, Lucy is proud of her achievement.  Of course, she can’t help but roll her eyes when she catches them talking about cookies and cinnamon buns.  She also hears Kara muttering something along the lines of “me gay too. ”

  
_ These idiots. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think about this. Thanks for reading.


	4. "You can't keep doing this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Eliza wants Alex to stop loving Kara.  
> But their love is too strong for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another one! Thank you all so much for your support. I hope you enjoy this new little addition.

Eliza’s words echo in Alex’s mind time and time again.  It’s hard to forget the harsh words as much as it’s hard to move past the look of disappointment in her mother’s eyes.  It’s hard, but not impossible.

  
_ “You can’t keep doing this, Alex.” _

  
And just like that she had to say goodbye to soccer.  Six months later it was surf.  Then it became a constant rain that washed away the things Alex enjoyed the most and her whole world reduced to a place covered in shadows.  Almost everything that made her happy was dismissed in a blink of an eye and without second thoughts.

  
“You can’t keep doing this.  It’s too  _selfish_.  It’s too  _reckless_.  It’s too  _dangerous_.  It’s too low even for you, Alexandra.   _Think about  your father._ _ Think about Kara_. ”

  
But never think about yourself even when your throat burns after another glass of scotch.  Don’t think about yourself as your grades slip and your life is not longer yours.  Stop thinking about yourself for a moment, do what is best for Kara.  Forget about your own happiness;  sacrifice your life even when your eyes burn with unshed tears and your chest aches with silent, broken sobs.  No one can hear you, so it’s okay.  Suffer in silence.  Never mention it.   


_ “You can’t keep doing this,” _  Eliza says again years later.   


This time Alex is not even looking at her mother because Kara is right next to her.   


Kara is there with soft smiles that are brighter than the sun and dissipate the shadows always clinging to Alex’s bones.  She’s what is left of an entire planet, and Alex is able to hold her with shaky hands that grow steady when Kara takes them.  She clings to Kara;  she holds her close until some of her warmth stays in Alex’s heart as they watch a silly movie.   


Alex witnesses the blinding light of a thousand suns when Kara smiles just for her.   


Of course, Alex can see the darkness of the Phantom Zone too.  And then, she finds her own light until blue eyes shine with glee.  She tries to find all the galaxies scattered in flawless skin and tries to kiss all the pain.  She drinks a million stars from Kara’s body, melds her light and darkness with Kara’s until they’re able to create their own universe.   


Alex even knows the power of a supernova as her body explodes with pleasure when Kara touches her.  It’s always gentle, almost too much and yet;  never enough.  Kara touches her like they have all the time in the world like Alex is the most beautiful being in the universe.   


Coming from someone that has seen so much of it, Alex can’t help but believe her.   


So the question isn’t that Alex can’t keep doing this.  Not really.   


She doesn’t know how to stop.  She doesn’t want to stop because loving Kara is the easiest thing to do.   


From the moment she lowered her walls and accepted Kara into her life, there was always something that made her happy even through her darkest moments.  When the soccer was gone, Kara remained.  When Alex left the sea behind, she still had the blue of Kara’s eyes.  When she failed so hard that J’onn had to rescue her;  Alex found a way to be Kara’s hero.   


So she falls, fills her body with stars along with the butterflies dancing in her stomach.  She falls into Kara until her lips part with soft loving words and she learns enough Kryptonian to whisper “I love you” just before they go to sleep.  She offers her own darkness for Kara to explore when the day is over, and they find that at the end of every black hole;  there’s light.   


Eliza’s words are hard to forget, but not impossible.   


As they sink into the shadows of the night, Alex whispers Kara’s name like a Kryptonian prayer until time stops for them and allows them to breathe together.  Maybe like binary stars.  They melt and join.  They move in sync trying to reach that space of Heaven only found in each other’s arms, in every tender kiss and the knowledge of not being alone anymore.   


Both of them forget about all the things they should or shouldn’t be.   


Both of them remember what they always have been;  two souls drifting through space, through the universe, just to find each other.  And that’s the kind of inertia that can’t be stopped.  That’s destiny pulling them closer even when Eliza tries to rip them apart.  It’s impossible to do so now because they’re part of the same.   


Alex can love Kara forever.   
And she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about this chapter. I'll see you next time.  
> <3


	5. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff...with a Kalex wedding.

_ “I remember how years ago  you weren’t more than a scared little girl shoved into a new family.  I never thought we would be here someday, but I knew one day;  that I wanted to be there no matter what.  You never needed my protection.  Not really.  Still, every night you came to my room.  You let me hold you as I whispered against your hair that I would take care of you.  You believed me every time, even when I was unable of believing in myself. ” _

  
Alex makes a pause in her speech;  allowing her emotions to flow along with her words.  She makes herself vulnerable to Kara.  She lets her see everything;  every truth and every concealed emotion are on display for the woman that owns her heart.  This seems like the natural next step to take, but it makes Alex wonder if this is; in reality, just the first one.

  
This openness, the vulnerability, doesn’t make Alex weak.  It gives her enough power to get through anything;  even her worst fears.

  
She learned with time everything would be alright as long as Kara was there.  And now, both of them are sharing soft smiles and longing looks as they reach for each other’s hand.

  
_ “Today, we’re here;  in a place where I would’ve never expected us to be.  I never imagined we would come this far, but look at us now.  I promise to love you every day of my life like I’ve done almost from the moment we met.  I promise to take care of you like you’ve done for me all these years.  You’ve been my light when I lost hope, and it’s only because of you that I’m here. ” _

  
It doesn’t matter how many people are around them because as long as they are together, nothing else matters.  The rest of the world fades into the background as blue eyes shine with unrestrained happiness.  This is their moment;  this is the happy ending they’ve fought so hard to achieve although it’s just the beginning of a new chapter.

  
_ “I don’t believe in coincidences.  Maybe because my parents don’t believe in them either, maybe it has to do with science.  The point is;  I knew you entered my life for a reason.  However, I didn’t know you would be the one making me believe so strongly in something that wasn’t just facts.  I believe in you.  I believe in us.  I believe we can do anything as long as we’re together;  I believe we’re stronger together. ” _

  
Kara never imagined they would be there either;  surrounded by their closest friends and family.  The sun sets behind them casting this ceremony in a red light.  The blonde can’t help but feel that Rao is still blessing her one last time.  She can’t contain the smile at the thought of her family watching over her and guiding her to Alex when all the pain and grief finally settled in the past.

  
Alex is her family now.  She’s her home and hope.  Alex is pretty much her everything.

  
Perhaps life is not always easy, and it’s hard to cover lost with a finger.  It’s always a hard path to take, but Alex never left.  She held Kara through tears and despair just like Kara did.  They stumbled and fell.  But just as they did, they rose to their feet again;  heads held high as they faced their next challenge.

  
_ “I promise my life will be yours;  through light and darkness.  You’ve seen the worst of me and you weren’t afraid of loving me, despite all of it.  Honestly, this feels like voicing everything you already know.  In the end, it comes back to this:  I love you Kara Zor-El.  I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me.  I’m going to take care of you, okay? ” _

  
_ I _ t ’s a compromise they’ve done so many times in the past, but it feels different when Alex slips the bracelet on Kara’s wrist seconds before Kara does the same.  It feels like something different when the words fall from Alex’s lips only for Kara to understand the adoration with as much ease as she understands her native language.

  
They’re finally bonded with Alex’s words meant for Kara.

  
They don’t need the rest to understand Kryptonian words of undeniable love.  They don’t need to learn the perks and quirks of an almost dead language;  because they are able to see every emotion clearly displayed in hazel eyes.  Kara is not there to teach them her mother tongue when Alex already knows them well enough to share her vows.

  
“I got you, Kar.”

  
Every word resonates within Kara, making her feel warm and safe.

  
Kara fell from the sky directly into Alex’s life and they offered everything they were to each other.

  
“You’ve always been my light, Alexandra Danvers.  I’ll follow you till the end of time and the edges of the universe, as for you, my heart beats stronger and my hands grow steady.  My soul is one with yours, from now and forever. ”

  
No one dares to question if they accept each other when the answer has been clear for years.

  
After all, this is just the beginning.


	6. "You can't die. Please, don't die."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has lost Alex more than once, but she can't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...with a prompt like that what can I do but offer you some pain?  
> However, I can admit it doesn't have a sad ending and that you might (hopefully) enjoy said ending.

They say power comes with a great responsibility, but when it comes to superpowers;  people tend to overlook the pain.  Heroes are far beyond comprehension.  They are flawless.  They are beings that time can’t even touch and they remain unscathed no matter how many wars they face or how many times they hit the ground.

  
Then, what happens when all those caps stop flowing in the night and only an empty armor is left behind?

  
There’s fear in some.  Hope in other.  The truth never fades away, when there’s light;  darkness follows close.  When a hero falls, a new villain will rise.

  
What’s the meaning of a hero’s life when they’re forgotten?   
What happens next?

  
Wonder Woman says you keep finding them in every face you see in a crowded street.  You fall in love with tiny fragments, broken memories and whatever helps you through until you’re finally able to join those you’ve left behind.  Still, they keep finding each other until it’s impossible to deny the truth.  They keep bumping into each other until Kara can’t help but fall in love again.  She always tries to fight it.  It never really helps.

  
She’s painfully aware of Alex’s humanity and too soon, she’s gone again.

  
Meanwhile, Kara’s still so young;  barely aged a couple of years in the last two centuries.  She’s the most powerful being on Earth even when her heart shatters to pieces.

  
They don’t see it.

  
The rest of the world isn’t aware of the pain breaking her soul.  They’re unaware of the tears rolling down Kara Danvers’ cheeks when she hides in her office.  They don’t understand how the ring around her finger weights so much.  They ask about her partner, and Kara can only smile at the faint memories of a life so long ago.

  
She swears she won’t look for Alex again.  She can’t go through this one more time and Alex deserves to be happy and safe.  However, Kara can’t help it when she catches a glimpse of auburn hair in a crowd.  She can’t help the blush when intense hazel eyes look at her from the other side of a counter in a coffee shop.  She can’t run away from the sound of that familiar laugh as she enters the alien bar trying to forget her.

  
Supergirl hides as much as she’s able to with the entire world seeking her help.  And then Alex finds Kara and she follows her into another lifetime filled with joy and marked with sorrow.

  
Time won’t stop;  not even for someone with superspeed.  Heat vision doesn’t burn the same way grief does;  almost glowing green inside Kara’s chest.  There’s only much pressure someone can endure, even someone with strength beyond measure, before caving in.

  
“Don’t worry.  She’ll come back. ” Diana says.

  
Her words don’t bring Kara any comfort.  Actually, she dreads the moment because she isn’t strong enough to resist the pull.  She’s not capable of denying Alex when she loves that woman like she always has;  deeply and irrevocably.

  
There’s a moment where Supergirl falls to her knees;  sobbing openly and clinging to Alex desperately, trying to keep her there forever.  She has lost her so many times.  She wants Alex to finally stay.  She wants Alex to remain as the rest of the world changes and everything falls apart.  Kara wants her there to heal her heart and hold her hand as the next night last a century.  She wants Alex there because whenever she’s not, Kara can feel herself growing weaker and cold.

  
“You can’t die,” Kara mutters against the soft fabric of Alex’s shirt.

  
_ “Not again.” _  Is what she can’t add.

  
“Please, don’t die.”  She adds instead.  “Don’t leave me.”

  
A warm hand cups Kara’s face until she meets those hazel eyes.  There are so many lifetimes dancing there that Kara forgets about the cold bite of metal against her skin.  She forgets about the blood and the tragedy.  She has lost Alex so many times in so many ways that it’s hard to keep looking at her even now.

  
Instead, she soaks in the warmth of Alex’s kiss. She takes in the knowledge that Alex is _fine_.

  
She’s _alive_.

  
“I won’t.”  She whispers against Kara’s lips,“ I promise. ”

  
Hazel eyes shine with the green hue of will and Kara allows herself to feel hope.

  
Together, they open the doors to eternity, and Kara realizes she only needed some light.

  
Thankfully, Alex has always been her lantern.   
Even through the darkest nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments!  
> See y'all around.


	7. "You did what?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Barry sets Kara up on a blind date.

Barry is out of his mind. He has to be because there’s no other way he set her up for a blind date with only God knows who. There’s no way Kara will agree to something like that either. Not after what happened the last couple of times. However, there’s a slight chance Supergirl changes her no killing policy if only to scare the man.

“You did what? Are you crazy?”

He can be the fastest man alive, but Kara is no man and when she catches him, he’ll pay the consequences. He better starts running, and pray to end up on a different Earth.

“Listen,” Barry begs with his hands up; trying to placate Kara before she burns him with her heat vision, “I know this sounds crazy. Honestly, now that I’ve thought a little better about it, it’s totally crazy. And I still think it’s a good idea.”

Blue eyes turn red, and Barry knows he has to hurry unless he wants to face Kara’s wrath. He gets the point and moves along quickly. If he needs to gulp a couple of times just to stay in front of Kara is because his survival instincts are still intact.

“I know things didn’t go the way they should have, last time. But I promise this time won’t be the same.”

Then again, there’s a reason for sweet Kara to be so mad at him.

This is not the first time he has tried to set her up with either a total jerk or one of his counted friends. Cisco is definitely not her type no matter how charismatic he is. Still, that was a better date than sitting across the table from Mon-El.

“If it’s Oliver again, I’m leaving. There’s nothing wrong with the guy, but it’s still gross.”

“No, no. It’s not Oliver, I promise. You have to trust me.”

And Kara does. After all, Barry means well and it’s not like Kara has many dates anyway. She feels a little awkward when she’s out of her suit and working on the coffee shop instead of saving the city. It feels good to be a part of the speedster family even when she has more than a way to help them.

That’s why Kara spends most of her Saturday getting ready.

Not being used to dating, Kara is a total mess.

Her hair is up in a ponytail, her clothes are scattered all over the place and she only has twenty minutes before she has to be at the restaurant. Good thing she has superpowers; otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to throw in a nice dress, do her hair and makeup, and still be on time.

Sitting at the table; a glass of wine in hand and waiting, Kara doesn’t feel really comfortable. Her stomach is twisting in painful knots and she fidgets with her glasses just to avoid ripping the tablecloth. Kara has no clue about her possible date and not knowing is exactly why she feels so nervous.

A night in with some pizza and potstickers sounds wonderful. Instead, Kara is wearing the only pair of heels she owns and taking one for the team; even if the team is only Barry.

“Kara Zor-El?” Someone asks carefully.

The blonde looks up and suddenly she forgets how to speak any of the seven languages she knows. This is definitively not Oliver Queen. Kara meets stunning hazel eyes and the rest of the world is forgotten in that very second.

This woman with the playful smirk and auburn hair has way better taste when it comes to suits.

“Sorry I’m late. Allen didn’t give me a lot of information to recognize you although I must admit _completely gorgeous_ is accurate.” The woman says with a wink that should make Kara nervous but makes her feel comfortable. “Alex Danvers.”

“Oh,” Kara mutters with red cheeks as the takes Alex’s offered hand.

Then Alex takes a seat, and conversation flows easily between them. It’s easy to fall in sync as they chat about everything and nothing at the same time. Time goes flying by, and Kara realizes she could get used to it.

Still, she thinks pizza and potstickers along with the right movie would be better than all of this over-the-top fancy stuff.

Alex agrees wholeheartedly on their second date.

If they end up watching a horror movie, that just gives Alex a reason to spend the night so she can protect Kara from the monster under her bed. Of course, that also gives Kara a reason to cuddle tighter on Alex’s side while she mumbles things in a language Alex can’t identify.

And in the middle of the night; when Kara floats a foot above the bed, Alex can’t help but glare.

“I knew you were like that. You hog all the blankets.”

She just pulls Kara back down. She can deal with that, after all, she’s dating Supergirl.

The glasses do nothing to hide that.


	8. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is an actress and Alex is helping her to memorize her lines.

“This is not an accident. This is not a tragedy…this is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children to those who claim to be our heroes. They are; in fact, not worthy of salvation and much less of our praise.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Kara says trying to stay in character even when her eyes are full of admiration for her partner. “They’re not here for us to inflate their egos, and we shouldn’t be here for that either. We didn’t come here to be heroes. We should help others, and whatever you decide to call us, is meaningless. We do our job, and sure; we’re not invincible. But neither are you.”

“So you say,” Alex says with a sneer. “That’s yet to be seen.”

The fierce look on hazel eyes mesmerizes Kara. She gets lost in them enough to forget all about the lines she’s trying to memorize. She forgets about her new project and focuses solely on her girlfriend. Kara shouldn’t be surprised, but she can’t help the feeling of awe as she stares hopelessly.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

It takes Alex a second to understand her girlfriend is no longer following the script. The question is directed at her rather than to the character she was portraying a minute ago.

“Tell you what?”

“That you can act!” Kara replies excitedly, arms in the air and script forgotten on the couch behind her.

“Me? Come on, Kar. I’m just helping you with your lines. It’s not a big deal.”

Kara is the newest rising star and that’s not really surprising considering her beauty or the deep blue of her eyes. They seem almost from another world, and the girl has enough talent to charm every person. It’s also not a secret how much the camera loves her. One smile is enough to show whatever she wants to, and hard work backs up her natural talent.

“But you are so good!” The blonde says again. “Believe me. Winn can’t portray a villain to save his life. James is a whole different story. There’s no chemistry there. No matter how hard I try, we can’t kiss on camera without it looking awkward. Tomorrow they’re going to try with this new guy: Mike or whatever.  Everyone says he’s a jerk and even Cat is hesitant about it. The only reason he’s being considered is that we need a villain and all his roles are as the bad guy.”

The young actress almost pouts although it disappears when her girlfriend kisses her softly.

“You don’t have to kiss him,” Alex whispers against Kara’s lips “when you can kiss me instead.”

It’s impossible not to wonder if the only reason Kara feels uncomfortable kissing James is she can’t stop thinking about Alex. This isn’t Kara’s first project, as young as she is; she has some prior experience and kissing her co-star was never a problem. Things are different now, although Alex has always been there, and Kara can’t point it out.

Still, kissing Alex is soft, sweet and gentle most of the time. It packs a lot of emotion and makes Kara feel weak on the knees. It’s easy for her to melt into the press of soft lips against her own. And then, Kara can’t think about anything but Alex for the rest of the day. It’s almost unfair.

Kara forgets about the new movie when Alex’s lips travel down her haw and sharp teeth mark the tender skin of her neck. The marks will only last a few minutes before disappearing completely. But for those entirely too brief moments, the blonde belongs to Alex and just her.

There aren’t responsibilities while their clothes fall and hands move sluggishly.

They don’t need to hurry this time as they bare their skins and take off the chains and expectations the entire world has of them. They’re allowed to be free even if just for the night.

When Kara falls over the precipice; it’s not a staged moment for the cameras.

However, hazel eyes capture every movement; the way Kara’s lips part slightly when she takes a shuddering breath, the way blue eyes close at the same time a whimper makes its way out, every twitch of her hips lure Alex deeper and faster and _harder_. When Kara finally falls, she shivers her way through it. She trusts the strong arms around her to keep her grounded to a reality blurred around the edges.

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Alex says with her lips pressing gentle kisses on Kara’s face.

Before the actress can say anything back, a loud knock on the door breaks their moment and Cat’s voice can be heard a moment later.

“Six AM. Danvers! Don’t be late.”

“What?”

It’s then when Alex bites her bottom lip sheepishly before meeting blue eyes.

“Can you help me with my lines?”


	9. "Don't ask me that."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has been in love with Alex forever, but things don't always go as planned.  
> Alex made a mistake, but she's not sure if the mistake was kissing Kara or not going after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Sanvers. Kalex is not endgame on this one, read under your own risk.

“It’s a simple question, Alex.”

It should be. Nothing should hold Alex back from answering with the truth, but there’s a knot in her throat and her hands are shaking while she tries to stay on her feet. The world seems to spin too fast. Alex can barely breathe when her lungs are burning and she wishes she could meet Kara’s hopeful eyes with a reassuring smile.

“I can’t,” Alex chokes on her words as she gasps for air.

She can feel those pools of blue trying to meet hazel, but she refuses to meet them. She can't look at Kara when she knows she will find betrayal and hurt in those eyes. She can't look away from the floor and let Kara stare into her soul. Alex can’t allow her to see all the broken parts and the darkness always concealed within her mind.

Alex made bad choices so many times that she lost the count years ago, but doing this to Kara seems like the worst of all.

Silence fills the room until Alex has to glance up just to make sure her sister is still there.

“I don’t understand,” Kara whispers with the sound of the scared girl she was when she arrived at the Danvers household. The fragility and fear of it break Alex’s heart although she can’t say a word just yet. “Why did you kiss me? Just...why?”

“Don’t ask me that.”

There’s a flash of anger in those eyes; surely born from frustration instead of hate. Then, Kara’s shoulders fall and she looks utterly defeated. Deep sorrow clings to her pose making her look just like Kara instead of the powerful being she truly is. The pain of Alex’s actions weights more than the red cape. It makes Kara’s breath hitch, as if trying to hold back a sob, before she paces the room desperately; trying to find some sense in the plain walls.

Alex did that.

This is the moment where everything she fought so hard to build, crumbles and she can’t do anything but stand still while it collapses around her. Alex swore to protect Kara from the world and yet, she tainted invulnerable skin with her soiled hands. She pressed her lips against Kara in a selfish act full of empty promises that Alex knew she wouldn’t be able to keep.

Kara is everything Alex is not.

It’s not a secret Alex was jealous of her beauty, her intelligence and the kindness of her heart. Alex tried her best to be a better person, a better sister, and friend. However, just like Icarus, she burned while flying too close to the sun. She had to adapt, to grow into a role she never wanted because that’s what the world expected of her.

Now, Alex is bleeding with the pain of concealed secrets and missed opportunities. She weeps with the torture of hidden emotions as she clings to Supergirl’s suit. She holds onto it because no matter how fast the world is spinning; she can’t let go.

“I got you, Alex.”

The soft, loving words are more than Alex deserves, but she lets them sink until she realizes how Kara has always been there.

When Alex falls apart and her edges are too sharp, strong arms hold her and Kryptonian skin doesn’t break.

When she’s falling into desperation, Kara pulls her back to reality with soft whispered.

When Alex falls in love, well…Kara makes a simple question that is hard to answer.

As much as they love each other and after so many years of lying to herself, Alex fell in love.

_With someone else._

So when Kara asks her why she can’t love her the same way Alex loves Maggie? It’s hard to explain.  It becomes impossible when Alex let selfishness take over as she claimed soft lips as hers. It’s impossible to give an answer when her hands mapped Kara’s perfect body and craved the finest sculpture of pleasure on the arch of Kara’s back.

The silence breaks Kara more than an explanation, as cruel as the truth can be, ever could.

Nothing has to change between them. They’re good hiding feelings until it’s too late. They’re good pretending things are perfect as their facades fall to pieces and grief sticks to every inch of their beings.  But everything will change. It’s inevitable when Alex played with a heart that could have been hers until she picked someone else.

Change is not something Alex associates with improvement or better days. But the pain in her chest is too much and she knows that’s the reflection shining in blue eyes.

Maybe Kara knew it from the start. She never uttered a word even when it was obvious to the rest of the planet how Alex meant everything to her. She remained in the darkness when Alex covered herself with shadows and gave her love freely; never expecting something back. Kara never asked for anything because having just a piece would never be enough.

She wanted everything Alex was; the sharp mind and the tough agent. She wanted the softness of Alex Danvers and the grumpiness that came before coffee. She wanted soft kisses and warm hugs as much as she wanted the rough cadence of lust. She wanted Alex’s heart to be only hers, and for Alex to take the place of her bondmate.

And Alex gave her _this._

The promise of forever behind the first kiss and the shadow of _everything_ that Alex can’t keep up now.

“I love you,” Alex says with desperation in her voice.

She wants Kara to believe her, to know the feeling is true even if she can’t love Kara like she deserves. She can’t offer something that is no longer there because it belongs to someone else already. She wants to ask for forgiveness, but blue eyes won’t meet hers anymore.

Kara won’t let her see how her serenity cracks and the waterfall of heartache pours like hot salty tears. Kara won’t let her see the emptiness of the Phantom Zone or the loneliness of a planet long gone. There’s a point of selflessness that the Kryptonian can’t uncross because this is Alex and she would give everything to her.

_She did._

She gave everything to Alex, even the things she never knew were there, and now she feels broken. Alex took it all with desperate hands until Kara was left with burning memories, and now Alex is walking away.

“I know.”

Alex loves Kara, that’s true. But she’s _in love_ with someone else.

There’s a defeated look on Supergirl’s stance as she makes her way towards the window. She knows how to pick her battles and this time, there’s no battle left to fight when she lost the war already. She only stops to look behind when she’s already floating outside.

“I love you too, Alex.”

The darkness clouding those vibrant eyes makes Alex’s stomach twist in painful knots. Because Kara is not in love with someone else, because she’s in love with Alex and now the agent has to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	10. "I might have had a few shots"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Alex is afraid of losing Kara.

Supergirl is glad for her self-control when she enters Alex’s apartment.

The air smells like alcohol and a heavy dust cover. It’s obvious the Agent barely spends time there anymore, and on the rare occasions where she goes there, is just to sleep. This place is no longer the one where Alex goes to seek comfort, although this sudden change is not a surprise after what happened less than twenty-four hours ago.

Still, Supergirl worries.

That’s exactly what they do when one of them does something too risky; when one of them gets hurt.

“Alex,” Kara calls softly.

Silence remains; unadulterated and deep, until a few seconds pass and the illusion breaks with a quiet sob. It’s barely enough for Kara to hear, even with her powers sharp and ready, but she finds Alex sitting on the floor. Her back is pressed against the couch and eyes closed tightly while she tries to get rid of the tension on her shoulders and soul.

Moving in the dark is almost natural for Kara and it’s not because she can see perfectly even with the lack of light. They’ve done this several times before. They feel comfortable hiding in the shadows; where the rest of the world can see or judge them. They only allow themselves a moment to breathe when no one else is privy to their weaknesses. But even then, they go back to each other; practically running and with hearts beating madly. They run back home until they are reassured they won’t fade away in a world that moves too fast.

“Alex…”

The question dies before Kara can even ask although it’s enough for the agent to know exactly what it is.

“I might have had a few shots.”

The bottle of scotch is on the coffee table, the amber liquid halfway gone. There’s no big difference since the last time Kara saw it and she doubts this is a new bottle. That’s not how Alex seeks solace anymore.

“Well, I could say the same thing.”

It’s an awful try at humor when Kara was almost killed with Kryptonite bullets. She almost died once again. The _almost_ is the only thing keeping Alex together, but she doesn’t find the reminder funnier than it is. Certainly, it isn’t funny at all. No joke can make her forget about Kara’s wounded body with green strikes poisoning her completely.

“I almost lost you…”Alex starts.

“But you didn’t. I’m still here.” Kara counters softly. “You saved me.”

Every battle where Kara gets hurt is another cruel reminder.

Kara should be practically invincible, but she’s not. No matter how impenetrable her skin looks or how far into the sky she’s able to fly, or how long she can live due to Earth’s yellow sun; she’s not invincible.

The blue suit and the crest on her chest make her a target. She becomes vulnerable to the attack of those who hold resentment against a house and people that are no longer there to deal with the blame.

Meanwhile, Alex tries to be a protector. She tries to be a guardian for someone that is way stronger than her. Alex tries and fails until the last thing she can do is pick up the pieces and hold them together under a sunlamp until Kara heals on her own. All she can do is pull out the Kryptonite bullets and wait; holding her breath and praying to Rao itself, for Kara to open those beautiful blue eyes.

Next time, Alex tries harder and fails anyway. So she has to watch Kara fall from the sky. She has to find ways to bring her back because there is just one thing Alex can’t do.

She can’t lose Kara.

However, every single time Kara is in danger, every time she’s in pain or unconscious, Alex is scared of losing her.

That fear is not because the world might lose its greater hero. It’s not because some villain decided to destroy the world and they have no way to face it. It’s not because Alex will fail her parents or dishonor the promise she made to Jeremiah. It’s nothing about Supergirl. It’s about losing Kara Zor-El.

“I don’t know how long I can keep doing this.”

She’s not asking Kara to stop being a hero. That’s an impossibility starting with Kara’s heart. She was a hero way before she decided to wear the cape. Both are aware it won’t happen, as hard as it gets at times, this is not just Kara’s choice; it’s her destiny.

“You can’t blame yourself every time I lose a fight.”

Right. Kara can see through Alex’s words and actions. She can see the remorse in hazel eyes even when Alex feels nothing and everything at once. Kara can see the demons coming alive in Alex’s mind, dragging her into a web of lies she can’t escape easily.

“I made you a promise.”

There’s no way Kara can forget that.

Years ago, when they were still young but had formed that deep bond connecting them in ways no one else was able to explain; Kara promised Alex the world.

For her part, Alex promised Kara a better life: one full of love and free of pain. Alex promised her protection until Kara believed in the safety a simple human could offer. Of course, Alex wasn’t just a simple human.

“I remember that night,” Kara says as she takes a seat next to Alex, “I remember the fierceness in your eyes and the conviction on your eyes while you vowed to protect me. But you also offered me a life free of pain, a life where I could be happy and I am. There are things out there beyond our control, stronger than any of us, and I know you can’t always protect me in the way you wish you could. But, you always give me a backup system. You offered me allies that get my back when I need a little guidance and you’ve sacrificed everything for me.”

Alex sighs and finds Kara’s hand, holding it tightly and bringing it to rest against her chest.

“Do you love me?” The hero asks in a whisper.

“More than anything.”

“Look at me, Alex.”

Hazel meets blue and suddenly Alex is faced with the same love shining in those eyes. She’s left breathless when Kara presses the softest of kisses against her lips and holds her impossibly close. The warmth of Kara’s body fills every space where Alex feels cold.

“I have a life full of happiness because you’re with me. I have a life full of love because you loved me as much as I love you. I feel safe being here with you, and now I promise you; I’m always coming back.”

Perhaps it sounds like something impossible after everything they’ve been through. But Alex puts her fears aside and sinks in the essence of another kiss. Her tears are brushed off by gentle fingers and she realizes how Kara gave her a new world. Kara offers her Krypton with the touch of her skin and the silhouette of a smile pressed against her lips.

It seemed impossible, but it’s true. So Alex believes in Kara when she can’t believe in herself.


	11. "What's with the box?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plain and simple; Alex has a gift for Kara.

A month, three weeks and five days it’s the exact time Alex needs to make the object work properly. It seems like nothing compared to the years the D.E.O. took to even identify it. Of course, they don’t have the same knowledge Alex has.

“So…” Winn starts while he fiddles with his tie. “What’s with the box?”

“It’s not a box.”

It sure looks like, but only Alex knows the secrets it can hold. IT was something simple fro another world and yet, something that is far beyond Earth science’s comprehension.

“Then, what it is?”

Many complex terms could be used to describe how it works, but none that can explain what it is. Only a person can tell although she doesn’t know of her existence yet. Still, Alex knows exactly how to answer.

“It’s a piece of home.”

The object is not a weapon and J’onn grunts her permission to take it home. So, she does, and the silver object seems to vibrate the closer they get to Kara’s apartment. It seems almost alive, aching to be reunited with the last daughter of Krypton, and Alex doubts for just a second.

However, this belongs to Kara after she lost everything else.

Carrying it upstairs it’s not that easy.

It feels heavy and Alex’s arms burn when she finally opens the door. Like she’s actually carrying a piece of Krypton in more ways than one. Still, she wastes no time leaving it on the coffee table. The wood creaks slightly although it’s nothing to worry about. The gasp coming from Kara is what truly makes this odyssey worth it.

“I’m not really sure how this works,” Alex starts with her hands burrowed into her jacket’s pockets. “I saw the crest of El and figured it belonged either to you or your family. So I did my best to restore it. Hopefully, it’ll work.”

It’s with a small movement; a flick of light, that the room is embraced with darkness before filling with stars a moment later.

Those galaxies are nothing like Alex has seen before. They seem foreign and yet, mesmerizing in their unknown way. They shine with the remembrance of a dying world and the sky that brought comfort to many before the end arrived.

“What is it?” Alex asks softly, afraid of breaking the moment.

“A map of the universe, as far away as we were able to explore.”

Something is missing in those blue eyes, a hole that will never be complete again. Krypton is gone, and the ache is still present somewhat. But Kara smiles as she explores the universe with her fingertips and marvels at the old sense of familiarity. She can’t see those same stars from her window, but she doesn’t need them to feel at home. Everything is different although Kara has made peace with the heartache.

“Show it to me,” Ales says in a whisper. “Show me your home.”

Just then Kara pauses, worlds dancing around them with the slow waltz of infinity. She looks at Alex with a love, not even this universe, is capable of measuring. And she smiles; wide and bright, before pulling Alex closer until there are only a couple of inches between their bodies.

“It’s not there.”

Krypton was her home for thirteen years. The Phantom Zone was her prison for twenty-four. Alex is her home now and it feels like that has never changed.

“You’re here.”

Hands cup Alex’s cheek, holding her gently; fingers caressing soft skin before lips press against lips in a sweet kiss. Their promise of forever as the image of Krypton is forgotten behind them.

The device can show them everything Kara has left behind. But hazel eyes show her everything she has now.

Kara is certain of one thing; after Alex, the universe can’t compare.


	12. "Say it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.E.O. fluff. Alex/Lucy and Alex/Vasquez BroTP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Glee shines clear in hazel eyes when she looks at Supergirl. Of course, there’s also awe when Alex contemplates how the superhero saves the day. There’s admiration for the girl of steel when she smiles even when her past hangs over her like a dark shadow. It’s always present although not everyone is able to see it.

The hero talks animatedly with Hank; gesturing wildly with her hands and probably making silly sound effects to accompany any kind of story she’s telling. Hank seems stoic as always, but Alex is perceptive enough to see the hint of a smile on his lips. He’s amused at Supergirl’s antics; maybe he is exactly like a proud father.

“You should accept it,” Vasquez says joining her on the bridge.

“Accept what?”

“Accept that the dopey grin on your face is because of her,” Lucy answers as she joins them. The three of them lean on the structure looking at the agents and resident superheroes below. “I never pegged you for the sappy kind, but it actually suits you just fine. All those smiles and blushed cheeks certainly look good on you, Danvers.”

“I don’t blush,” Alex argues shoving the active director.

However, the lie falters when Alex finds herself grinning when blue eyes search for her. Kara smiles brightly and waves before returning her attention, most of it at least, to J’onn. It is unfair how such a little action makes the tough Agent Danvers blush like a schoolgirl with the biggest crush on the popular girl. There’s no way she can hide the facts when they’re on display; burning rosy cheeks are hard to hide under the fluorescent light.

“Alright,” she concedes after a minute. “I accept it. Don’t tell anyone or I’ll have to hurt you both.”

“My lips are sealed, Danvers.” Vasquez says with a grin.

Then again, it’s not like she has to utter a word when the entire facility already knows. It’s too obvious to ignore. Hell, Lucy and Vasquez heard the rumors all the way to the desert facility. It wasn’t a surprise. The signs were there from the beginning. Those two were always too close and time only made them closer.

After a couple years their connection defeated all odds and labels. And if Lucy was as careful as she thought she was then J’onn wasn’t aware of the betting pool she started. Those two were meant to be, their connection undeniable and it was only a matter of _when_ rather than _if_.

Everyone could see their love clear as crystal.

“Say it,” Lucy bribes.

Alex turns to face her with a quirked eyebrow and an amused smile.

“What is this? Are you interrogating me again, Lane?”

“Do you want me to?” The younger Lane answers with a smirk of her own although she drops the act quickly. “I am not, but it would be nice to hear how you truly feel for our mighty local hero.”

“I love her,” Alex replies without hesitation “I love her more than anything. Are you happy now?”

Vasquez chuckles fist bumping Lucy behind Alex’s back. The redhead just shakes her head at their actions and wonders when those two started acting like children.

“Very, but I’m sure someone is happier.”

Sure enough, Kara looks radiant as she walks up the stairs. Her hair looks flawless as ever and the cape follows her like a sign of her true nature. It brings comfort to the Kryptonian, but now it also brings hope to a city always looking for some light. Perhaps National City is not as dark as Gotham, the buildings aren’t as tall and the sun shines brighter, but there’s always a threat of impenetrable darkness lurking in the brightest days.

Still, Kara looks at Alex like none of that matters at the moment. She walks with elegance even if she almost trips with her cape on the last step, not that Alex truly notices when she’s enraptured by blue eyes. She doesn’t even notice when Lucy and Vasquez make themselves scarce to give them some privacy.

“You heard that, didn’t you?” Alex whispers once Kara is close enough to wrap her in a tight hug.

“I can pretend,” Kara answers as she pulls the agent a little bit closer. “Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Alex-!”

Alex can’t help but chuckle before running her hands through golden locks. She gets on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against Kara’s cheek for just a second before whispering the next words on Kara’s ear. “I love you, Kar.”

So what if Vasquez and Lucy tease her mercilessly about accepting her feelings and turning into goo when Kara all but smiles at her. They don’t know the power of that smile, because Kara smiles brighter for her. Her eyes turn soft in a way no one else has ever witnessed. Her body made of steel turns soft and pliant to accommodate the agent and those hands keep her safe from the entire world.

“Say it again,” Kara asks with the promise of a kiss.

“I love you.”

There’s no shame admitting how they feel or showing their affection when they’ve waited far too long for this. There’s no need to hide anymore as they share a soft kiss and a tender moment that both of them will cherish like they did the first one. They feel warm and happy and every deity out there knows they’ve fought for it maybe their entire lives.

When Alex’s words find the soft waves of Kryptonian; flowing like a summer breeze with devotion and love, with promises of protection and _forever_ , Kara knows everything is true.

“I love you too, Alex.”

She doesn’t have to say it, but she can’t help it when she brushes her nose against Alex’s in an intimate gesture. Perhaps Alex knows this already but Kara can feel her heart swelling with affection. It’s impossible to keep all of it inside.

When they’re together, the rest of the world can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	13. "I could kiss you right now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I could kiss you right now,” Kara confesses ever so quietly.
> 
> They never talk about the lines they’ve crossed. They’ve never talked about those feelings burning deep. There’s no way to voice the fear when death follows them so closely. There is no way to fully express the language of two hearts beating as one.

The night falls around them as they soar up into the sky. The taste of victory leaves them feeling elated after saving the world once again. It’s not the first time they defeat an enemy as a team, it is far from being the last, but the adrenaline still runs through their veins and their smiles are almost blinding in the dark.

Many people were saved although if they’re being honest, it was always hard to think about the rest of the world when either of them was in danger. It was hard to think about saving Earth when one of them was at risk. Perhaps it’s something selfish, but they can’t prevent their last thoughts from going to the other when they’re about to face danger.

“I almost lost you, again.”

Alex holds into Supergirl’s suit; fingers relaxing only to trace the pattern of a crest that became her own so many years ago. They’re stronger together, but that doesn’t mean Alex is not holding her breath every time Supergirl hits the ground. It doesn’t mean Kara doesn’t ache to fly to Alex’s rescue and vows, even silently, to keep her safe from any harm.

“I’m here,” Kara whispers and the rest of Alex’s fears returns to a quiet murmur. “We both are.”

They’re flying in the middle of nowhere and yet, Alex knows exactly what the hero means. They share the same space; holding each other tightly with the promise of never letting go. They share a piece of the universe as their eyes meet and everything reduces to that moment. The entire world reduces to the two of them.

This moment of serenity belongs to them, and no one is able to break the spell as Kara presses her forehead against Alex’s in a tender gesture. Still, they ache to be closer until there’s no space between them. They long for the closeness of two lovers. Perhaps they are more than they should, but the rest of the world can’t touch them while they fly above the clouds.

“I could kiss you right now,” Kara confesses ever so quietly.

They never talk about the lines they’ve crossed. They’ve never talked about those feelings burning deep. There’s no way to voice the fear when death follows them so closely. There is no way to fully express the language of two hearts beating as one.

Alex is the one closing the distance; saving Kara of her doubts with a gentle press of lips against lips. They don’t need words when their kissing with everything they can’t express. It feels right when Alex is completely flushed against her savior with calloused hands running through blond hair.

Only Rao knows how much they need a moment to breathe each other. Every God knows how a kiss covered in sweet desperation and agonizing need, can set them free. They seek refuge in a comforting embrace; the only place where pain can’t touch them, as their tears finally fall. They never ask the world for forgiveness although it keeps asking everything from them. It keeps taking everything they have just to leave broken shells behind.

Being completely honest, life is not fair.

It has taken everything from Kara and yet, she faces every day with a smile and the attitude of a hero that never loses hope.

Alex allows her to be selfish, to fall from the sky bloodied and bruises without feeling like a failure. Alex is capable of holding her together when everything else crumbles. When their facades crack and their demons pout out like black serpents, Alex finds light in blue eyes and guides Kara back home.

Kara is the only one seeing real beauty in Alex through all her flaws. Kara is the one kissing every scar on Alex’s body while healing the wounds on her soul.

“Kiss me again,” Kara demands urgently with relief finally washing over her.

She receives a gentle peck in return, soft lips starting a chase filled with laughter instead of worry. But then, Alex kisses her again with the same softness, it melts Kara’s heart until she’s an extension of Alex’s being. Their lips move in sync with time, flowing slowly against each other’s, filling in the blanks of their solitudes until they feel full; full of light and happiness.

“I got you.”

A moment doesn’t solve all their problems, but they have each other. And that’s the only thing life can’t take away from them.


	14. "Are you done with that?"

Alex can feel those blue eyes following her every move. They’ve been doing so for the past couple of hours, and with every passing minute it’s harder to ignore their intensity. The whole experience is frustrating when Alex questions the Kryptonian just the get the same answer every single time.

 _Nothing_.

There’s nothing going on. Nothing Kara wants or needs. There’s also nothing weird on Alex’s face and nothing Alex can do at the moment when she receives the same answer one more time. She’s just trying to finish the report of their last mission; making sure to write down every detail as she remembers it, but she’s far from finished and the situation is not helping at all.

Sighing heavily, Alex looks up to meet blue eyes once more.

Kara holds her gaze with a faint smirk on her lips. The absence of her glasses only accentuates the depth of that blue; so different from any ocean on Earth but still full of life. Then, Kara looks away to read the new message she got a second ago. Her phone chimes loudly before that silly ringtone starts again. Something about dogs and ducks. Alex has come to know it by the Luthor song. How dogs and ducks relate to the youngest Luthor? Alex has no idea, but she hates the damn song anyway.

There’s no reason to be jealous of their friendship. But when Kara giggles at whatever Lena sent her, Alex finds herself huffing in barely contained annoyance.

“What?” Kara asks this time with curious eyes.

“Nothing.”

Focus back on a report still not close to being finished; Alex misses the way Kara’s smirk grows. She misses the moment Kara leaves the couch; after sending one last text to Lena and joins her at the breakfast bar.

Strong arms wrap around Alex’s waist. Kara is firmly pressed against her back and hot lips leave soft kisses against a slender neck and her jawline. It’s mostly an innocent gesture although it’s still a very distracting one.

“What are you doing?” Alex asks, breath hitching slightly while she leans back on Kara’s embrace.

“Are you done with that?”

Kara doesn’t give her a chance to answer when Alex is being pulled away from her seat and towards the open window. The hero is still smirking in that way. The same way Alex has told herself should infuriate her, but instead reduces her to a compliant mess. It’s hard to say anything but _“Yes, Kara. I’ll do whatever you want.”_

“There’s something I want to show you,” Kara says.

It’s not a secret Alex has no powers, but she has no trouble flying when Kara holds her by the waist and takes her halfway across the world to an unknown location. There’s trust between them. So, Alex closes her eyes and enjoys the ride. She hides her face on Kara’s neck when the wind gets too cold. That’s a clear sign of Kara’s excitement; flying almost too fast, but never forgetting about Alex’s limits.

“Did you know there’s a new Luthor building?”

Instead of answering properly, Alex lets out a low growl. It makes Kara chuckle when she feels it against her neck. As much as Alex tries to hide her jealousy, Kara can see through her just as she does through walls.

“You don’t have to worry about her.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Alex,” Kara says with the amused smile still on her lips.

“Fine.”

“She helped me create something for you. That’s why she texted me earlier, to let me know everything was ready.”

“And what is that?”

“You’ll have to wait a little longer,” Kara replies with a soft laugh.

“I don’t hate her, you know?” Alex starts after a few seconds of comfortable silence. “I just hate that damn song. The one you have on your phone about the ducks or whatever. It’s annoying.”

“It’s just a song!”

“A song about ducks!”

Kara laughs at the offended tone Alex uses but makes a mental note to find a different tone for Lena. Perhaps that will help with Alex’s reluctance to accept Lena. Still, Kara doesn’t hold her hopes too high because there’s some jealousy there. And well, it’s not a one-sided thing either.

A L-Corp building near the Mediterranean Sea is not exactly what Alex expected, but it is, in fact, what she sees once they arrive. The tall building seems to be in the middle of nowhere. It shines brightly against the afternoon sun like it is made of crystal and nothing else.

“It’s a secret installment,” Kara says as they land. “It’s usually concealed by Kryptonian technology and meant to be a safe place for a selected few. Hopefully, it will turn into an information Beacon sometime in the future.”

“Didn’t you have the Fortress of Solitude?”

Alex is rather curious, always trying to get to the bottom of things. After spending half her life with Kara, the question seems natural. Kara never wanted a secret lair, and even then, she found a piece of home in the Fortress.

“Well, the Fortress of Solitude belongs to Superman. It was never meant for me since it was created by uncle Jor-El. At least the mother crystal, then it created its own system. I guess it was a measure to give Kal a part of Krypton since he didn’t get to know it like I did.”

When they finally make it into the building, Alex is taken aback by the whole design since every little thing is a perfect replica of Krypton. Perhaps Alex has limited knowledge about the dead planet, but what’s inside the building doesn’t seem to be from Earth. In some way, it’s similar to the Fortress, but the lighting and complexity turn it into a new experience.

“Welcome to a little piece of Krypton!” Kara announces as they walk farther inside.

There are no words to describe the beauty of it or how much it means to Alex.

Kara is allowing her to see this part of her life, a glimpse of her past and a childhood dimmed by tragedy. She’s telling Alex how much she means to her, enough to make her part of Krypton when Rao has been gone for so long. Kara offers her past without reservation although she’s confident her future is with Alex.

“I remember all those nights where you’d ask about Krypton. You’d tell me about Earth in exchange. I was so young. I didn’t know as much of my planet as I wanted to believe, but it was all I had. And like I said, the Fortress was meant for Kal-El. Not like he had been there for me at all.”

Alex needs a moment to take it all in, to be able to breathe when she feels submerged in space. She wants to say so many things but her voice fails her. She feels the pull towards every piece and artifact there, but her hand finds Kara’s. She pulls the blonde closer until the building seems nothing compared to the beauty of blue eyes.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El,” Alex whispers through the knot in her throat.

Only a few know Kara’s real name, the one her parents gave her. It’s something that has to stay like a secret to protect her and those around her, but hearing it from Alex’s lips makes her feel free. She’s free because Alex is able to see every part of her. She has seen her darkest moments and has been there through it all. And yet, she’s looking at Kara with adoration and love. Alex loves her no matter what.

“I love you,” Kara says with reverence clear on her voice.

Her eyes shine under the light. Her feelings are clear on her face; always open and earnest when Alex is present. And there’s nothing she can hide, nothing she wants to. There’s no need to voice her feelings when her lips know the language of her heart. She leans closer, close enough to feel Alex’s breath against her lips. Kara brushes a strand of red hair away from Alex’s face, before closing the remaining gap.

She holds Alex there, embracing her with the warmth of Rao and a part of Krypton around them. They kiss with stardust floating in the air as their minds leave Earth to meld into one. Perhaps that’s the quantum entanglement Alex has been reading about; because they found their way to each other despite the distance between their worlds.

“For a long time, I ached for a piece of home. Finding this information makes me happy, and having this place reminds me of where I come from, but…”

“But?”

“It wouldn’t be home without you.”


	15. "Are you still awake...?"

Tiredness clings to Alex’s consciousness when she opens her eyes. A second later her eyelids betray her while she sinks further into the warm comfort of her bed. She presses her back against the strong body cuddling her from behind. A content sigh falls from her lips evoking a soft chuckle from her partner.

“Are you still awake…?” Alex asks with a rough whisper; voice still heavy with sleep.

“Mhm.”

Kara’s hands are gentle when they slip under Alex’s shirt; Stanford University logo still visible on the front, to caress smooth skin. Kara uses just her fingertips to trace Alex’s spine; barely touching and then goes back down. She traces every scar she finds on her way and tries to match them with memories although it’s not always possible.

The intimacy of the moment melts Alex completely. She basks in the quietness of the night, and the knowledge Kara won’t let go. It’s a moment to reconnect after a long week, to enjoy every second of rest and spend it together.

“What are you doing?”

Those hands still almost immediately and Alex regrets her words, but there’s always something on Kara’s mind. Sometimes she wants to say something, to ask for reassurance or comfort. However, her voice fails her at times, and she uses her hands to take in everything Alex is.

“I’m making sure you’re real.”

“Is that why you haven’t slept yet?”

“Maybe.”

There’s a hint of hesitation and embarrassment on Kara’s voice. It’s barely there, but it’s enough for Alex to notice. After all, she knows Kara better than anyone. She knows the way her mind works and the darkness seeping into her soul and heart after a rough day.  Alex understands the grief when the nights are too dark, and the emptiness that comes once a year when memories come rushing back in.

Alex turns around until she’s able to face the Kryptonian. The room is pitch black, but they’re close enough for Alex to meet blue eyes. She’s also able to find the sharp contour of Kara’s face and trace her jawline with loving fingers. Alex takes a moment to _feel_ Kara before pressing a kiss against soft lips.

“I’m here. This is real. It’s you and me against the world, remember? And nothing is going to change that.”

This time Kara surges forward until Alex is on her back with a bundle of Kara on top. She presses kisses against Alex’s face until the agent squirms and Kara chuckles in delight. Even then, there’s something more hanging in the air, and Alex wonders if this is the first time Kara feels completely happy or free.

Alex wonders if finally, the pain has started to fade away. Even when Kara’s Earth-day comes closer, Kara seems different this time. Her smile is just a little wider and she seems relaxed as she kisses Alex once more.

It’s not like Kara wasn’t happy with parts of her life, but there was always something missing. Perhaps there was a sacrifice to be done, expectations and responsibilities bestowed upon them. And then, Alex is there like a safe place where Kara can rest. Except that Kara never expected to find a home away from Krypton, but now she knows her origin planet wouldn’t be home without Alex. It wouldn’t be home without that sense of belonging.

“You’re safe here,” Alex promises as she kisses Kara’s cheek.

“I know.”

It’s on moments like this that Kara allows herself to breathe. She relaxes, and the world keeps spinning around them. Earth doesn’t stop when Kara needs a break, but that doesn’t mean she can’t rest. No one said being a hero would be easy, but Alex is able to share the load until Kara can finally close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

Blue eyes close slowly; almost refusing to do so, her arms are still around Alex and her face is pressed against the agent’s neck.

“I love you.”

With the affection clear in her words, Kara finally loses the battle against exhaustion. She’s loved and safe. Only Alex can provide her with such warmth in barely a moment. And when Alex answers with a soft “ _I love you too_ ” Kara can’t do anything but smile.


	16. "Excuse you?"

Game night was always a fun ordeal. There was a never-ending flow of food, alcohol, and laughter. Whenever a week was too long and stressful, one of them would bring the idea to the table so they could forget about work for a few hours. Having the best friends in the world certainly helped things along. Sure, alcohol had no effect on Kara, but she was having a great time.

After a few hours of Scrabble, Pictionary and Monopoly, everyone was a little tipsy and Kara was enjoying the visual of Lena almost falling asleep on Lucy’s lap. She saw the slightly exasperated look in the director’s face as she shoved Lena off as gently as she was able to. To say Lena almost fell from the couch was putting it mildly. There was no need to hide their relationship, but still, Lucy liked to play the cold-hearted woman everyone in the room knew she wasn’t. Unless she was drunk and playing Monopoly.

Kara discovered that little detail a couple of months ago. Alex still owed her ten bucks that she refused to pay until they made an official announcement. And technically, it’s not like Alex hasn’t paid her with ice cream and potstickers.

No one would have guessed Winn was a surprisingly good singer after a few beers. It made no sense since he couldn’t hit a right note being sober even if his life depended on it. It was odd but completely true.

Maggie was still engaged in their latest Monopoly game. She was glaring at Lucy; the only opponent standing, and Kara wondered if their competition would escalate to the point of needing a Supergirl intervention. So far they seemed collected enough, although there was some anger building up rather quickly.

Finally, James was really affectionate with everyone; Kara included. That was the reason she though none of it when he sat next to her: an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulling her closer to his chest. He was always a little overbearing when drunk and the number of bottles on his corner indicated he had to be there already.

Kara enjoyed the conversation still flowing despite their inconvenient state. She laughed along Vasquez when Winn collapsed on a corner snoring loudly. Still, she threw a blanket at him before he curled up next to the wall.

Perhaps it was a mix of a food coma and endorphins making her senses dull because she missed Alex’s heartbeat approaching down the hallway. At least, that seemed to be the only explanation because she was always in tune with the agent. Still, she realized Alex’s proximity when she’s already opening the door and walking inside.

Being a D.E.O agent required a lot of training and there was no doubt of Alex’s abilities. She was a master hiding just how tired she truly felt. However, when those hazel eyes met Kara, none of that tiredness mattered. The ache of a long day was forgotten, and Alex smiled despite herself.

“Hey,” Alex greeted as she took her leather jacket off.

Before Kara could reach out to offer her a seat and some pizza, James was already on his feet. He seemed sober enough to make Kara wonder if she underestimated the man’s alcohol tolerance. Her crinkle appeared when she realized he wasn’t even buzzed. Something wasn’t quite right although Kara wasn’t able to figure it out.

“You must be Alex,” James said with that boyish smile on his face. “I’m James Olsen.”

“I know who you are.”

The handshake was a little too tight. It was almost a power demonstration and a threat covered by the façade of courtesy. James didn’t complain at all. Maybe because he was too nervous to notice or because Alex was intimidating even without the death glare she sent his way. In any case, he flustered and looked away for a moment. It was enough to miss the way Alex exchanged a quick look with Lucy and another one with Kara.

“Right,” James said trying to get back his composure. “I’d like to ask your approval to date Kara. I know you’re close to each other, and maybe you’re really protective of your little sister but…”

“Excuse you?”

The low growl and sharp edge of the question stopped James on his tracks.

He was obviously confused; painfully so by the look on his face. His eyes went wide as he struggled to comprehend the situation or the sudden deadly silence in the room. Even Winn’s snoring came to a halt to increase the sense of doom. He tried to catch any hint, to read any signal or find approval in Kara’s face. But all she found was Lucy’s trademark “ _You’re an idiot_ ” look.

“Why in the world would I let you date Kara?”

At the mention of her name, Kara stood up to act as a barrier between them. She would like to feel sorry for the poor guy, but she told him about Alex. She told him how Alex meant everything to her. She told him how they met when they were teenagers and grew to love each other. She told him about their trip to Paris before she started at CatCo and how she was the reason Kara decided to done the cape.

It wasn’t her fault if he wasn’t paying attention. If he decided to make doe-eyes at her instead of listening, there was no one else to blame.

“James, Alex is not my sister. She’s my wife.”

Seriously, hadn’t he seen the ring on Kara’s finger? She wore it proudly every day.

Kara was sure she told him how Alex was the love of her life.

She told him how they met when they were young and the sisterly title never felt right. She told him how they grew up together and fell in love bit by bit. She told him just how enamored she was with Alex’s mind and soul. She told him how they went on a trip to Paris to celebrate their honeymoon before she started at CatCo.

James paled immediately while his mind started racing. He needed to think what kind of armor would be enough to stop Alex. He had to do so fast, or at least put some distance between the agent and his persona or he wasn’t going to survive.

“Idiot,” Lucy muttered as she offered Alex a cold beer and pizza.

It took James a total of a minute and a half to leave the Danvers’ apartment. He didn’t look back and the sound of the door closing was enough to make Alex’s smirk.

“So, what are we playing tonight?”

Perhaps the question was directed to everyone present but hazel eyes watched Kara with that dangerous glint Kara knew all too well. No matter how hard she tried to resist, she closed the distance between them to give Alex a chaste kiss. Of course, that wasn’t what the agent was looking for, but it had to be enough since they weren’t alone.

“I don’t know what you two play, Danvers,” Maggie teased.

“Get a room, you two!”

“I mean, we could. But I can’t guarantee you won’t hear a thing.”

Even after all the teasing, Alex sat on the couch and brought Kara to her lap. She nuzzled the girl of steel gently, sharing a bit of intimacy and that closeness always present between them. However, Kara leaned down to brush her lips against Alex’s cheek.

“We can play later,” Kara whispered.

Suddenly, Alex couldn’t wait for their private game night to start. If they could move Winn from his corner…


	17. "This is all your fault."

“Hurry up, Danvers. We’re going to be late.”

“And whose fault is that?” Alex throws back as she finishes buttoning up her shirt.

“Don’t be so grumpy about that. Here, let me help you.”

Lena smirks as she helps the Agent with her tie. Then comes the jacket and Alex is ready for the L-Corp gala. She doesn’t even know why she’s attending such an even until she remembers Luthor’s trickery. Alex agreed to this without realizing it. When she did, it was too late to back down.

“Who knew you could look this good?” Lena asks with an approving smile.

Truthfully, Alex looks nice with her black tailored slacks. Her white shirt is tucked in and the sleeves are rolled up to show some skin. The tie makes her neck look longer and her jaw seems sharp enough to cut glass.  She’s totally rocking her new look, that haircut fits her perfectly. It makes her look hot.

“If I’m going to be your arm candy, I have to look good.”

“Oh, but you’re not my arm candy, Danvers. I have a date already, and have a different mission for you tonight. A very important mission.”

“What? You didn’t say anything about that!”

“Of course I did. Apparently, you were too busy complaining about kale to pay attention.”

To be honest, Alex didn’t even pay attention to the food. She was busy thinking of Kara and how long it had been seen they saw each other. Snapper kept Kara busy enough to make her cancel two movie nights. Even the D.E.O. lacked some Supergirl action although Alex wasn’t going to complain if that meant Kara was safe. Sure, that was good for everyone, but Alex missed the blonde terribly.

“You can’t hold it against me. Kale is disgusting.”

“It’s not my fault your diet consists mostly of pizza and potstickers. I wonder how in the world you’re in good shape with the junk food you consume all the time.”

Alex wants to clarify she rarely gets more than one potsticker. However, she has no time to argue before they cross the door and get into the limo waiting for them. Of course, they have to ride such a car to an L-Corp event. Lena is the C.E.O. and there’s no way she’s settling for less than that.

“So…” Alex starts.

“So?” Lena answers trying to hide her smile.

“What’s my mission? And please, tell me it has nothing to do with Lord.”

“I’m offended you even think I’d do something like that. He’s not in the list. I can assure you as much. And you’ll have to wait a little longer before I tell you more about it.”

“I don’t like waiting, Luthor. I’m a field agent.”

“It serves you right. You need to practice your patience.”

Alex grumbles but knows Lena well enough to understand she won’t get anything else from the woman until she decides to spill. It takes them another fifteen minutes to finally get to the gala. There are many people in there, but Lena is used to the cameras. For her part, Alex is used at being behind them giving directions as she prepares to attack.

Alex is the support system for Supergirl. She’s always a step behind, keeping the girl of steel safe and her identity secret. Of course, she isn’t foreign to dress up to play the part and get useful information. This is a whole different story.

“Are you going to tell me now?” Alex asks again.

“Chill, Danvers. You need to relax. Breathe. Get out of the car. Smile to the cameras and once we make it inside I’ll give you the details.”

“I don’t like to be unprepared.”

“I know,” Lena says while placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “But you got to trust me.”

Some people would say it’s foolish to trust a Luthor, but Lena is a good friend. She’s always there to give a hand when needed and both Kara and Alex consider her a part of their little family. Not many dared to talk with the youngest Luthor, but Alex knows her and trusts Lena with her life. It’s not a secret they have saved each other on several occasions.

The door opens. Lena gets out and the flashes are fired while Alex makes her way out.

Maybe she’s not meant to be Lena’s arm candy, but as they walk down the red carpet Alex is happy to offer her arm. She’s there with a friend, and that’s enough to ease her worries. It’s easy to forget the cameras and decides to tease Lena instead.

“For all those reporters claiming to hate you, cameras surely love you.”

“They’re just jealous I give every exclusive to Kara. And they use cameras to try and see me fail. They’ve had no luck so far.”

“That’s because you’re smart, Luthor.”

The real meaning of those words makes Lena smile. Even her last name lacks the usual venom when Alex says it. However, there are also admiration and affection there. Alex is telling her that she’s not like her family and she truly believes so. Alex believes in her.

It always makes Lena a little emotional, but she hides it well with that smile.

They make it inside where soft music is playing and conversation flows easily. It’s not a surprise to find Cat Grant around although Alex wonders how she managed to convince her to actually show up. Alex has come to realize nothing is impossible for Lena Luthor.

“It seems like they’re waiting for you.”

“Uh?”

She doesn’t get an answer, but she follows Lena’s gaze to a spot behind her. Then, whatever she could have said is gone from her mind when her eyes find Kara.

Sweet and lovely Kara is wearing a tight black dress. It’s not the most revealing one, but it exposes her arms nicely. This is not Supergirl. She can’t be. That’s the reason her hair is up in a bun with just a few strands framing her face. Her glasses do their work even when Alex still thinks they’re a poor excuse for a costume.

“Your mission tonight, Alex, is to have fun.”

“Wait a minute,” Alex mutters without looking away from Kara. “This is all your fault.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can thank me later.”

Lena disappears just when Kara notices her. The surprise is clear on her face, but there’s delight in blue eyes as she makes her way through service and guests.

“Alex! What are you doing here?”

Kara throws her arms around Alex, holding her close into her warm embrace for several seconds. A content sigh leaves the agent as she practically melts into Kara’s arms.

“I got a last-minute invite.”

They break apart after their hug extends beyond the limit of socially acceptable. Still, they don’t let go completely. They hold hands while Kara guides them to the dance floor.

“Dance with me?”

Alex has never been the best dancer, but she smiles while her hands find their way to Kara’s waist. They need a moment like that; music taking them away from the world even when their feet guide them through the dance floor. They’re able to swirl with ease once Kara puts her hands on Alex’s shoulders. Slender fingers caress the back of Alex’s neck; her new hairstyle makes her more sensitive to the touch and she closes her eyes to enjoy the soft ministrations.

“I’ve missed you,” Alex whispers.

“I’ve missed you too,” Kara says before resting her forehand against Alex’s. “But we’re here now.”

“Don’t you have to work?”

Alex would do anything to stay with Kara all night long, but she doesn’t want to put the girl in trouble. She has protected Kara almost every day of her life, and she’s not going to risk the blonde’s job just because she has missed her.

“I had until Ms. Grant showed up and somehow convinced Snapper to give me the evening off.”

“That woman is scary.”

Kara hums because Cat has a lot of rough edges, but her heart is in the right place. She has done a lot to help Kara, both as a superhero and a reporter. She helped Kara find her happiness although it wasn’t easy to realize just how close she was to it.

Alex guides Kara into an elegant twirl before bringing her close again. There’s a smile on their faces as they keep dancing. Nothing else matters when they’re together like that, even if all the eyes are on them.

“This is nice,” Kara says when the song finally ends and they stop dancing gradually.

“But?”

“But I think we deserve a movie night.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Technically, I want you,” Kara says against Alex’s lips, not quite touching yet. “And I don’t think a Luthor gala is the best place to make out.”

“Is it because I’m a Luthor or you have another reason?” Lena asks with a smirk interrupting their moment.

“What? No! It’s not because you’re a Luthor. But it _is_ a Luthor Gala, and a gala is so not the place to make out, right?” Kara rants before laughing awkwardly. Her cheeks are a healthy pink shade and she hides her face on Alex’s neck.

“What did you do?” A different voice asks. “You broke Kara before Alex could get her out of that dress? That’s not good etiquette, Lena. Much less when they were giving each other bedroom eyes.”

“Lane,” Alex growls in warning.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Lucy chuckles before kissing Lena’s cheek in greeting. Then she kisses her properly a moment later.

“Hey! Get a room you two!” Kara teases once her blush is under control.

“We will,” Lena answers without missing a beat. “And you? I thought you were leaving?”

“We are,” Alex says sticking her tongue out to the couple.

“Very mature, Danvers.”

Alex doesn’t turn to answer when she’s already pulling Kara towards the exit.

“Alex, wait!” Kara warns before stopping abruptly. “I have to do something first.”

Soft lips press against her own, and suddenly, Alex forgets how to speak. It doesn’t matter when she cups Kara’s face; thumbs caressing her cheeks and running along her jawline with nothing but love and reverence. She kisses her lover back with the sweetness of the first kiss and the passion of a moment neither of them wants to end.

The distance between their bodies disappears with a tilt of their heads; the kiss deepens slightly, and the heartache vanishes without leaving a trace behind. Missing Kara is the worst kind of torture, but Alex doesn’t have to miss her for the rest of the night.

They’re so lost in their kiss that they miss Lucy and Lena sharing a high-five in the back. They don’t really care about anyone else as they pull apart just to leave the gala without looking behind them.

_Mission accomplished._


End file.
